


Kneeling for Kerack

by MaironsMaid



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pinups, The hat stays on !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaironsMaid/pseuds/MaironsMaid
Summary: Dandelion has a great idea for the calendar that is supposed to save Gwent.Pinups!And ofc he is the first one to go.
Collections: Cards Out for Your Country: Witcher Character Pinups





	Kneeling for Kerack

**Author's Note:**

> A Discord brainchild that went from crack to...stil crack but now it has fics and art

[kneeling-for-kerack-dandelion](https://jaskierislikedonkeyfromshrek.tumblr.com/post/634782141545349121/kneeling-for-kerack-dandelion)


End file.
